The Game
The Map Nation Template Nation Name: * Government: Despotic Monarchy, Oligarchic Republic, etc. ** Ruler (King, President, etc.): Ruler Name *** Parliament: Not necessary right now **** First Party:' Number of Seats' **** Second Party:' Number of Seats' **** Third Party:' Number of Seats' * Economy: Information. * Capital: Insert capital city * Demographics: (recommended to put in populations for each of your cities during the dark ages, full population can be put in when you have 10-15 major settlements) ** Population: Insert Pop (% of major ethnicities) ** Religion: % of major religions. * Wars and Conflicts: (Here is also where you put in the creation of new military stuff and other things related to the army) * Military: (your army obvs) * Navy: (if ya have one) * Diplomacy: ** Nation: Diplomatic action taken. * Events: Insert actions nation done. Example: Ostrike: * Government: Confederation of 5 tribes, ruled by one Monarch. * King: Leif Reisarmann (Born 4021 BC Died 3966 BC) (Ruled 3999 BC - 3966 BC), Leif II Reisarmann (Born 3991 BC Died 3942 BC) (R 3966 BC - 3942 BC), Leif III Reisarmann (Born 3965 BC Died 3910 BC) (R 3942 BC - 3910 BC), Hareld Reisarmann (Born 3936 BC, still alive) (R 3910 - Present) * Economy: Based on trading and agriculture. * Capital: Vienna. * Demographics: ** Population: ** Vienna: 3593 ** Rural Areas: ~10,500 ** Ethnicities: '''93% Osterreikese, 5% Other Germanic People, 2% Latins ** '''Religion: 100% Germanic Paganism. * Wars and Conflicts: ** Mass Recruitment: '''We are going to invade the Latins soon, so we recruit many more troops. * '''Military: '''Total of **Spearmen: 20 **Swordmen: 15 **Bowmen: 12 **Slingers: 8 **Torchmen: 8 * '''Navy: '''N/A * '''Diplomacy: ** Magyar: '''Let's work together and trade. * '''Events: **'Exploration: '''We send some explorers up north and east. **'Expansion: We expand to the southwest into the Italian Peninsula. * '''Lore: '''Osterreik was formed up north of the Balkan Peninsula by some Germanic tribes who were led by Leif Reisarmann as those tribes migrated from the Jylland Peninsula down to Central Europe. '''Game Speed * 4000 BCE-1000 BCE (100 years) (30 turns) * 1000 BCE-500 BCE (50 years) (50 turns) * 500 BCE-500 CE (25 years) (40 turns) * 500 CE-1000 CE (20 years) (50 turns) * 1000 CE-1350 CE (10 years) (35 turns) * 1350 CE-1600 CE (5 years) (50 turns) * 1600 CE-1900 CE (2 years) (150 turns) * 1900 CE-present (1 year) (119 turns) * World Wars after 1900 (every three months) * World Wars before 1900 but after 1500 (1 year) Players XaoZss as Game Master (Svera) Memeeater69 as Sweynar Simplenoise8 as Amratian Egypt Alliances * Former Alliances * Vassals * Dynasties * Haenvar * Pharao * Karlis Old/Extinct Dynasties * Turns Turn I: 4000 BC - 3900 BC NPC Events: * Nords: Raiders and traders in the northern Scandinavian region form the Nordic culture. * Slavs: '''The Slavs migrate from Russia into eastern Europe and form their own culture. * '''Crimeans: '''The Crimean culture is formed in Crimea and surrounding lands. * '''Proto-Anglo Saxons: '''The Proto-Anglo Saxon culture is formed in the Benelux region and a part of Great Britain. * '''Iberians: '''The people in the Iberian Peninsula form the Iberian culture. * '''Anatolians: '''The Anatolian culture is formed in Anatolia. * '''Baraat: '''The old culture of Baraat has minor skirmishes with the neighbouring Shamar culture. * '''Shamar: '''The Shamar tribes fight frequently with Baraat tribes. * '''West Africans: '''The West African culture spreads rapidly through West Africa. * '''Msasbe: '''The Msasbe spread through the western coast of Southern Africa. * '''Central Americans: '''People form the Central American culture in the Panama Isthmus as well as the Pacific Coast in Central America. * '''Song Vhi: '''The farmers and fishers in Southeast Asia form the Song Vhi culture. * '''Steppe Nomads: '''Nomadic people in the arid Steppes of present day Kazakhstan, central Russia and Mongolia spread throughout the lands. * '''Koreans: '''The Koreans spread from the southern islands and into mainland Korea. * '''Proto-Incans: '''The Proto-Incans migrate into present day Peru and form the Proto-Incan culture. * '''Sea Peoples: '''Seafaring raiders and colonizers spread through the eastern Mediterranean Sea. * '''Proto-Greeks: '''The Proto-Greek culture forms in present day Greece. * '''Domboro: '''The oldest known civilization of Domboro spreads through the Horn of Africa. * '''Proto-Chinese: '''Chinese culture is formed in Eastern China. * '''Sensoyy: '''The Sensoyy struggle with skirmishes against minor tribes and northern tribes starting to drift away into seperate cultures. '''Sweynar * Government: 'Tribal Monarchy with Jarls ** '''King/Queen: ' Adolf Haenvar (B 4020 Bc - D 3940 Bc) Anatolia Haenvar ( B 3958 Bc - still alive) (R 3940 - still active) * '''Economy: '''Fishing, raiding, farming * '''Capital: Hjortfolk * Demographics: '''100% Sweynar ** '''Population: ** Hjortfolk: 3.500 ** Rural Areas: 40.500 ** Religion: 100% Proto-Norse religion ** Wars and Conflicts: *** First Army: '''The Sweynar army is created as a collection of prepared men and women raiders. * '''Military: * total of 2% or 880 ** 440 Spearmen. ** 300 Bowmen. ** 140 slingers * Navy: ''' ** 15 transport ships (can hold around 8 men) ** 80 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: * Events: * History: '''Nordic people starved (modernday sweden/norway) so they moved down to this place that they found that has alot of flat farmland and good hunting forests, infact legend says that hjortfolk lives in these parts, men and woman with horns, a pelt and 4 legs that help wanderers in the forest. * '''Expansive: after our people stabalize food production we start taking land northwards. * Farming: we improve our food production by farming. * New land: we quickly see land on the other side of the water, we send people there to build farms and hunt for food to take the land Amratian Egypt: * Government: Neolithic Culture Group ** Pharoah: '''Unknown (4000 BC - 3300 BC) * '''Economy: Based on hunting and foraging as well as some trade with foreigners. * Capital: N/A * Demographics: ** Population: ~4000 ** Religion: 100% Tribal Beliefs. * Wars and Conflicts: ** N/A * Military: ** Spearmen: 10 ** Slingers: 10 * Navy: ** 10 rowboats * Diplomacy: ** N/A * Events: ** The Amratian Culture: '''Also called the Naqada I culture, is the first of the Egyptian cultures designated as "Naqada". It has been the culture inhabiting Egypt since circa 4400 BC. ** '''Beliefs of the Amratian People: '''Each village has an animal deity and amulets are worn by most people. During burials food, weaponry, statuettes, decorations and malachites are buried with the deceased person. ** '''Creations: '''The Amratians create things like adobe buildings, although they are not so widespread as well as being efficient with pottery, beads for amulets and rowboats made with bundled papyrus. ** '''The Nile: '''The Amratians have contact with foreign peoples, evident by the trade of obsidian and small amounts of gold from Nubia, cedar from Byblos, marble from Paros and emery from Naxos. Trade with peoples by oases is also occuring. ** '''Slavery: '''Amratians do possess slaves, that do some work for their overlords. '''Turn II: 3900 BC - 3800 BC NPC Events: * Natives of Helsingors: They're not happy with the people on the other side of the sea. * Nords: Expands a little to the south. * Seapeople: Expands a little into Cyprus. Sweynar * Government: 'Tribal Monarchy with Jarls ** '''King/Queen: ' Anatolia Haenvar ( B 3958 Bc - 3870 Bc) (R 3940 - 3870 Bc) Anatolia Haenvar II (3888 Bc -still alive) (R 3870 Bc - still active) * '''Economy: '''Fishing, raiding, farming * '''Capital: Hjortfolk * Demographics: '''100% Sweynar ** '''Population: ** Hjortfolk: 4.500 ** Rural Areas: 48.500 ** total: 53.000 ** Religion: 100% Proto-Norse religion ** Wars and Conflicts: * Military: * total of 2% or 1060 ** 540 Spearmen. ** 360 Bowmen. ** 160 slingers * Navy: ''' ** 20 transport ships (can hold around 10 men) ** 110 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: * Events: ** Expansion: we expand east on our main land. ** Expansion 2: we expand to the west on our overseas land. (<- there isn't any land to the east so i changed it) ** Boats: we improve our boats. ** Farming: we improve our organization on farms. Amratian Egypt: * Government: Neolithic Culture Group ** Pharoah: '''Unknown (4000 BC - 3300 BC) * '''Economy: Based on hunting and foraging as well as some trade with foreigners. * Capital: N/A * Demographics: ** Population: ~6000 ** Religion: 100% Tribal Beliefs. * Wars and Conflicts: ** Skirmishes: '''As Amratian Egypt is a culture, not a state, there is no main overlord over all people, so minor skirmishes between villages occur, reasons being things such as disputes over land and space for foraging and hunting. * '''Military: ** Spearmen: 20 ** Slingers: 20 * Navy: ** 20 rowboats * Diplomacy: ** N/A * Events: ** Important Chieftains: '''Carvings, pots and smaller statuettes depicting what might be considered more important people, possibly stronger chieftains ruling over more lands are found in the present, indicating a change into a more unified civilization. ** '''Migration: '''The discovery of graves, buildings and creations similar or nearly identical to those of Amratian craftsmanship located slightly farther up north along the Nile river indicate the migration and "expansion" of the Amratian culture. '''Turn III: 3800 BC - 3700 BC NPC Events: * Gaetsu tribes is formed in southern Sweden. * Slavs tribes is formed around lithuania. * Aegupts tribes is formed in Egypt. * Amizo tribes is formed around the amazon river. * Jums tribes is formed in eastern Japan. * Barat expands * Shamar expands * Frikense expands * Central ami expands * Nurds expands * Proto-Angul saxonz expands * Domboro expands * Proto-Incans expands * Msasbe expands * Antolias expands * sea-people expands * Proto-Greeks expands * Steppe nomads expands * Chonia expands a lot * Senso expands * Song vhi expands * Koriens expands Amratian Egypt: * Government: Neolithic Culture Group ** Pharoah: '''Unknown (4000 BC - 3300 BC) * '''Economy: Based on hunting and foraging as well as some trade with foreigners. * Capital: N/A * Demographics: ** Population: ~10000 ** Religion: 100% Tribal Beliefs. * Wars and Conflicts: ** Skirmishes: '''As Amratian Egypt is a culture, not a state, there is no main overlord over all people, so minor skirmishes between villages occur, reasons being things such as disputes over land and space for foraging and hunting. * '''Military: ** Spearmen: 30 ** Slingers: 30 * Navy: ** 30 rowboats * Diplomacy: ** Aegupts: '''Small "outposts" and paths indicate that the Amratians made contact with the Aegupts culture and that trade would spawn. * '''Events: ** Early Cosmetic Palettes: '''Like the preceding Badari culture, the Amratians make cosmetic palette-like objects using Siltstone. ** '''Slave Trade: '''The trade of slaves between tribes start occurring. ** '''Further North: '''The Amratian culture spreads further north along the Nile. ** '''Chieftains: '''A few more pieces of evidence of larger and stronger chieftains are found, indicating the gradual path of Egypt being unified. These chieftains are largely later seen as having died and the tribes under their control gaining new individual chieftains, so these "conquests" do not affect leadership in the region too much as of this time period. '''Sweynar * Government: 'Tribal Monarchy with Jarls ** '''King/Queen: ' Anatolia Haenvar II (3888 Bc - 3799 Bc) (R 3870 Bc - 3799 Bc) Anatolia Haenvar III (3820 Bc -3730 Bc) (R 3870 Bc - 3730 Bc) Adolf Haenvar II ( 3750 Bc - still alive) (R 3730 Bc - still active) * '''Economy: '''Fishing, raiding, farming * '''Capital: Hjortfolk * Demographics: '''100% Sweynar ** '''Population: ** Hjortfolk: 5.500 ** Rural Areas: 54.500 ** total: 60.000 ** Religion: 100% Proto-Norse religion ** Wars and Conflicts: * Military: * total of 2% or 1200 ** 540 Spearmen. ** 500 Bowmen. ** 160 Slingers * Navy: ''' ** 25 transport ships (can hold around 10 men) ** 200 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: * Events: ** Expansion I: we heavily expand north ** Expansion II: we expand our colony all around ** Connections: more small villages are formed. and roads are built to them, improving the infrastructure. ** The hunt: many hunters gather in the capital to go out on a grand hunt, they slaughter many animals to create a large feast in the city ** Fishery: more boats are built Turn: IV 3700 BC - 3600 BC NPC Events: * The nation of Estia is formed by tribes in the Slav area. * The Cubis tribes is formed in western Cuba. * Barat expands * Shamar expands * Frikense expands * Central ami expands * Nurds expands * Proto-Angul saxonz expands * Domboro expands * Proto-Incans expands * Msasbe expands * Antolias expands * sea-people expands * Proto-Greeks expands * Steppe nomads expands * Chonia expands a lot * Senso expands * Song vhi expands * Koriens expands * Geatsu tribes: Some of the Gaetsu's joins Sweynar on the condition that they're allowed to keep their beliefs. Sweynar * Government: '''Royal Family with Jarls ** '''Rulers: Haenvar family ** Economy: '''Fishing, raiding, farming ** '''Capital: Hjortfolk ** Demographics: '''100% Sweynar ** '''Population: *** Hjortfolk: 7.500 *** Rural Areas: 60.500 *** Danemarg: 1.000 *** total: 69.000 ** Religion: 100% Proto-Norse religions * Wars and Conflicts: * Military: total of 2% or 1,380 ** 580 Spearmen. ** 600 Bowmen. ** 200 Slingers * Navy: ''' ** 30 transport ships (can hold around 15 men) ** 300 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Gaetsu: we are fine with religious freedome. * Events: ** Expansion I: through easy access to our overseas land we expand it alot. ** Expansion II: we expand south east in our main territory. ** Fishery: fishing becomes popular and thus we improve our ships and their numbers. ** Settle: A smaller city is built on our overseas territory to assume more control. It is called Danemarg. pronounced (Denne Mark) ** Collected rule: the entire royal family now rules the country with the help of Jarls Amratian Egypt: * Government: Neolithic Culture Group ** Pharoah: '''Unknown (4000 BC - 3300 BC) * '''Economy: Based on hunting and foraging as well as some trade with foreigners. * Capital: N/A * Demographics: ** Population: ~15000 ** Religion: 100% Tribal Beliefs. * Wars and Conflicts: ** Skirmishes: '''As Amratian Egypt is a culture, not a state, there is no main overlord over all people, so minor skirmishes between villages occur, reasons being things such as disputes over land and space for foraging and hunting. These are slowing down slightly. * '''Military: ** Spearmen: 40 ** Slingers: 40 * Navy: ** 40 rowboats * Diplomacy: ** N/A * Events: ** Further North: '''The Amratian culture spreads further north along the Nile and surrounding areas. '''Turn V: 3600 BC - 3500 BC NPC Events: * The nation of Nadlin is formed by tribes in the Proto-angul saxonz area. * The nation of Svera is born by natives around eastern Modern day Sweden. * Most of the tribes expands. Amratian Egypt | Gerzean Egypt: * Government: Neolithic Culture Group ** Pharoah: '''Unknown (4000 BC - 3300 BC) * '''Economy: Based on hunting and foraging as well as some trade with foreigners. * Capital: N/A * Demographics: ** Population: ~17000 ** Religion: 100% Tribal Beliefs. * Wars and Conflicts: ** Skirmishes: '''As Amratian Egypt is a culture, not a state, there is no main overlord over all people, so minor skirmishes between villages occur, reasons being things such as disputes over land and space for foraging and hunting. These are slowing down slightly as the culture becomes more unified due to the unique geography of Egypt and how the Nile river brings everything together. * '''Military: ** Spearmen: 50 ** Slingers: 50 * Navy: ** 50 rowboats * Diplomacy: ** Shamar: '''Contact is established. ** '''South Asia: '''Lapis lazuli is discovered in Gerzean Egypt and at this point in time it could only be found in what is today Afghanistan. This indicates a relationship and trade between Egypt and peoples in South Asia. * '''Events: ** Cultural Developments: '''Changes in culture, such as the discovery of "more effort" being put on pottery, as well as different traditions and proto-hieroglyphics being found on certain objects, indicate the change from the Amratian culture to the Gerzeh culture, also known as Naqada II, being a "second" version of the Amratian culture. ** '''Contact with Mesopotamia: '''Ancient wine jars are found, along with knives with Mesopotamian carvings and other artifacts, indicating a relationship between the egyptians and mesopotamians. ** '''Migration: '''Migration away from the eastern desert occurs, with the only ones staying being those living by oases. '''Svera: * Government: Royal family (Family name: Adolf) * King: Gustav, Karl, Peter, Gustav II. * Economy: Fishing, Raiding, farming * Capital: N/A * Demographics: ** Population: *** Rural Areas: ~50.000 ** Ethnicities: '''100% Sveran ** '''Religion: 100% Sveran Paganism. * Wars and Conflicts: * Military: 'Total of 0.5% (250) ** Spearmen: 90 ** Swordmen: 80 ** Bowmen: 70 ** Slingers: 5 ** Torchmen: 5 * '''Navy: ' ** 23 fishing boats. ** 19 transport ships. * '''Diplomacy: ** Tribes around us: We wish to trade with you. * Events: ** Expansion: '''We expand to the west. ** '''Expansion: We expand to the north. ** New City: We make a city called Väddö. Sweynar * Government: '''Royal Family with Jarls ** '''Rulers: Haenvar family ** Economy: '''Fishing, raiding, farming ** '''Capital: Hjortfolk ** Demographics: '''100% Sweynar ** '''Population: *** Hjortfolk: 8.500 *** Rural Areas: 70.500 *** Danemarg: 3.000 *** total: 82.000 ** Religion: 100% Proto-Norse religions * Wars and Conflicts: * Military: total of 2% or 1,640 ** 680 Spearmen. ** 660 Bowmen. ** 300 Slingers * Navy: ''' ** 32 transport ships (can hold around 15 men) ** 350 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Gaetsu: we spread our culture around the Gaetsu tribes. * Events: ** Expansion I: through easy access to our overseas land we expand it alot. ** Expansion II: we expand north west and south in our main territory. ** Farming: we improve our farms: Turn VI: 3500 BC - 3400 BC NPC Events: * The nation of Sea Kingdom is formed by the Sea-people tribes in the southern part of Greece. * Most of the tribes expands. Svera: * Government: Royal family (Family name: Adolf) * King: Gustav II. Peter II, Karl II, Andrew. * Economy: Fishing, Raiding, farming. * Capital: Väddö * Demographics: ** Population: *** Väddö: ~2.500 *** Rural Areas: ~55.500 ** Ethnicities: '''100% Sveran ** '''Religion: 100% Sveran Paganism. * Wars and Conflicts: * Military: 'Total of 0.5% (290) ** Spearmen: 100 ** Swordmen: 90 ** Bowmen: 80 ** Slingers: 10 ** Torchmen: 10 * '''Navy: ' ** 26 fishing boats. ** 22 transport ships. * '''Diplomacy: * Events: ** Expansion: '''We expand to the west. ** '''Expansion: We expand to the north. ** Expansion: We expand to the south. ** Exploration: We send some ships to the east to explore, if we find any land we will try to take it. Gerzean Egypt: * Government: Neolithic Culture Group ** Pharoah: '''Unknown (4000 BC - 3300 BC) * '''Economy: Based on hunting and foraging as well as some trade with foreigners. * Capital: N/A * Demographics: ** Population: ~20000 ** Religion: 100% Tribal Beliefs. * Wars and Conflicts: ** Skirmishes: '''As Gerzean Egypt is a culture, not a state, there is no main overlord over all people, so minor skirmishes between villages occur, reasons being things such as disputes over land and space for foraging and hunting. These are slowing down slightly as the culture becomes more unified due to the unique geography of Egypt and how the Nile river brings everything around it together. Different chieftains become influential in the different regions of "Egypt". * '''Military: ** Spearmen: 50 ** Slingers: 50 * Navy: ** 50 rowboats * Diplomacy: ** Aegupts: '''Contact is established. * '''Events: ** Pottery: '''Pottery with more detail and proto-hieroglyphics are regularly being created in the Gerzeh culture. ** '''Migration: '''Migration away from the western desert occurs, with the only ones staying being those living by oases. This is especially occuring as the desertification of the Sahara is happening. People are migrating all the way to the coast of the Mediterranean. '''Sweynar: ** Government: '''Royal Family with Jarls *** '''Rulers: Haenvar family *** Economy: '''Fishing, raiding, farming *** '''Capital: Hjortfolk *** Demographics: '''100% Sweynar *** '''Population: **** Hjortfolk: 9.000 **** Rural Areas: 77.000 **** Danemarg: 4.000 **** total: 90.000 *** Religion: 100% Proto-Norse religions ** Wars and Conflicts: ** Military: total of 2% or 1,640 *** 780 Spearmen. *** 660 Bowmen. *** 360 Slingers ** Navy: ''' *** 35 transport ships (can hold around 18 men) *** 400 fishing ships ** '''Diplomacy: *** Gaetsu: we spread our culture around the Gaetsu tribes. ** Events: *** Expansion I: we expand our overseas territory south west alot. *** Expansion II: we expand east in our main territory *** Housing: we improve our houses. *** Naval: we improve our ships Turn VII: 3400 BC - 3300 BC NPC Events: * Most of the tribes expands. Svera: *Government: Royal family (Family name: Adolf) **King: Andrew, Gustav III, Peter III Andrew II **Economy: Fishing, Raiding, farming. **Capital: Väddö *Demographics: **Population: ***Väddö: ~2.800 ***Rural Areas: ~56.900 ***Total: 59.700 **Ethnicities: 100% Sveran **Religion: 100% Sveran Paganism. *Wars and Conflicts: *Military: Total of 1% (290) 597 **Spearmen: 200 **Swordmen: 190 **Bowmen: 160 **Slingers: 23 **Torchmen: 24 *Navy: **26 fishing boats. **22 transport ships. *Diplomacy: *Events: **Expansion: We expand to the west. **Expansion: We expand to the north. **Expansion: We expand to the south. **Expansion: We expand to the south, west, east and north on our overseas territories.